1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an IC socket with floatable pressing device for holding testing IC packages of different sizes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional IC socket 1′ for testing an IC package (not shown) is shown in FIG. 1. The IC socket 1′ includes a socket body 20′ with a plurality of terminals 30′ resided therein, and a floating frame 50′ resiliently mounted upon the socket body 20′ with springs 40′ disposed between the floating frame 50′ and the socket body 20′ and adapted to receive the IC package (not shown). The floating frame 50′ is movable relative to the socket body 20′ in a vertical direction so as to allow the terminals 30′ to pass beyond the floating frame 50′ for engaging with conductive elements of the IC package (not shown). The IC socket 1′ further includes a main pressure body 80′ pivotally attached to an end of the socket body 20′, a cover 90′ pivotally attached to an opposite end of the socket body 20′, and a sub-pressure body 60′ accommodated within the main pressure body 80′.
The socket body 20′ includes a pivoting portion 201′ for latching the main pressure body 80′ and a supporting portion 202′ for mounting the cover 90′. The main pressure body 80′ defines a substantially rectangular opening dimensioned to allow the sub-pressure body 60′ to be accommodated therewithin. The sub-pressure body 60′ is disposed on the main pressure body 80′. A plurality of passageways 600′, 800′ are correspondingly formed on corresponding sides of the main pressure body 80′ and the sub-pressure body 60′, and a plurality of fastening members 10′ are inserted into the passageways 600′ and 800′ so as to form a mechanical interconnection between the main pressure body 80′ and the sub-pressure body 60′. The fastening element 10′ has a pin-like configuration, and defines a slot 100′ for engaging with a retention sheet 801′, which is inserted within the main pressure body 80′ by passing through an elongated recess 802′ of the main pressure body 80 so as to retain the fastening element 10′.
The IC socket 1′ is adapted for receiving different IC packages (not shown) varying in size, however, the main pressure body 80′ and the cover 90′ are directly attached to the socket body 20′ and can not float in the vertical direction. So the pivoting portion 201′ for latching the main pressure body 80′ and the supporting portion 202′ for mounting the cover 90′ need to preset in a certain height for receiving different IC packages (not shown) with different sizes. However, that may cause the main pressure body 80 may loosely rest on an IC package with a thin thickness, that may influence an electrical connection between the conductive elements of the IC package (not shown) and the terminals 30′ of the test socket 1′.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new IC socket which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantage.